


Write

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Out of time out of time out of





	Write

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



    They told me to write and so I’m writing. The endless unheard whispers of the past float around my head...Unheard. unheard by who? Voiceless breathy sounds I tried to form into words or words other people told me that I never listened to? Hearing is one thing, listening is another.  
    There are so many things I never told people. So many things I didn’t do...I wanted to There are still things I’ve never figured out never figured out never   
    I feel like I wouldn’t know a good song if it appeared in front of me have I ever written a good song ever e ver e v e r

 

                                 music  
                                 I hear it   
                                 fade into the light

 

                              I lost my                  map 

 

Mimi took the pen from Roger’s hand as he died and finished his will: 

                              I finished my song. 


End file.
